


With the face and the courage.

by JuuhWalker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Idiots in Love, Izuna did not die, M/M, Madara Hashirama's right arm., Mention of HashiMito, Original Universe, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, TobiIzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhWalker/pseuds/JuuhWalker
Summary: Tobirama was healthy, rational and peaceful, so he prided himself on always keeping his emotional balance. However, there were very few times when his emotions took over and because he felt confused and troubled, he made the mistake of giving love advice to Hashirama in order to take care that his feelings did not arise, since their target was nobody. less than Izuna Uchiha, his greatest achievement of enmity.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 11





	With the face and the courage.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit1: This fic is original in Portuguese - br. But I wanted to try to translate into English, forgive any mistakes ^^' You can find it on wattpad or nyah
> 
> I'm on the run here, fanfic participating in the Valentine's Day challenge in Ink with the phrase 6. The couple is TobiIzu who I think is right!  
> Cover art by Pixiv ID: 55523785  
> I want to thank Vanessa for helping with the synopsis ♥ Thanks chuchu  
> ~ Without further ado, enjoy and that's it :)  
> \---------------

_Your heart said to your head, go, and your head said to your courage, I will, and your courage answered, I will go nothing, but your mouth did not hear and kissed._ **\- Adriana Falcão**

**x**

  
The lips touched roughly, the tongues nevertheless met with a kindness. Tobirama pulled the other one further into his arms, had to bend forward in order to deepen the kiss further. Izuna still had her eyes wide with fright as she stared at the crimson globes of Senju and it was not long before both of them gave in to the act, eyes closing gradually until the lips start to move in sync.

  
The albino could hear the voices of his brother and Madara behind him, the Uchiha was probably foaming with anger that he was kissing Izuna. And he would probably end up taking another powerful fire jutsu from the other, but Tobirama didn't care, quite the contrary it just encouraged him to move his face with more dedication.

  
Izuna gripped the collar of her kimono tightly, squeezing it every time her arms went up.

  
The lips parted more and Izuna moved her tongue inwards, her hands slid from the waist up, passing the back over the thick yukata, feeling the body in her arms shiver, when arriving at the nape Tobirama deposited precious seconds in that area, stroking the black strands and hearing him moan between the act. His own body was already shaking by the boldness he had just committed, he knew that probably in the not-so-distant future he could not only punch Izuna out of the affront, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when the other's icy fingers strolled the area.

  
There had been an internal battle going on inside him for weeks, and now that he had gathered enough courage, he wouldn't waste any time.

  
Well... It would be an exaggeration to say that it was pure courage, oh no. For three weeks, Tobirama's courage had not even shown up, while his feelings and rationality fought an arduous battle in his body, the courage of Shodaime's Right Arm was fully asleep at his core. Which was actually very strange, since the albino was many things and a coward was certainly not one of them.

However, what could you do when your target was none other than the Uchiha in which you almost took your life? We believe that courage, or rather the lack of it, was justified.

  
Izuna Uchiha no longer held a grudge, and he knew it. However, knowing and feeling were two different things. Both were aware that in the war, the honor of their clans came first and even after the alliance between them thanks to their older brothers, both still had a certain enmity that lasted for years.

  
He did not remember well when the arrogant and superior looks turned into harsh words and much less did he remember when his kunais started to speak for them. It was no surprise that they found them both in the village forest training or as Izuna would say;

— That was a tie, I want a rematch.

Tobirama smiled in the middle of the kiss, remembering the memories of several Izuna snorting when he lost or making puns when he won.

But he remembered the first look, looking at the one who had no arrogance or disdain. That day Tobirama was more irritated than usual, Hashirama had announced his engagement to Mito Uzumaki and what was supposed to be just another victory on the scoreboard against the Uchihas, became an endless headache. Hashirama was inconsolable without the presence of his best friend who had gone on a mission with the aim of alliance with other clans.

Izuna had provisionally taken his place and the albino thought he would have no peace. A valuable lesson he learned was that reality could be as sweet as a dango. The Uchiha was competent and hardly spoke words to him other than professionally, Hashirama noticed the same thing as himself, and spared no praise for the youngest who blushed in surprise and smiled sincerely.

It was a matter of time for Tobirama to discover that he was in love.

After the first smile, it was easy to notice the others. Izuna pulled the corner of her lips a lot and left a dimple, her smile was often directed at Madara. He experienced several smiles as he spent minutes watching the Uchiha.

There was the arrogant smile; dripping contempt that he already knew well. The short smile; that appeared many times when he saw a cat in the street, a fact that he knew to be genetic, apparently Uchihas were very fond of cats. And then there was the wide smile that even showed its teeth, a smile that Tobirama saw only once.

Getting to get any of them became a hobby and his mind was the first to complain.

Questions that never crossed his mind before became frequent. His fingers itched to act while his heart squeezed each time Izuna smiled and none of them were aimed at him.

When his heart started to scream with his mind, saying that he should stop saying words contrary to what he really wanted to say. Training in the mirror was the height of absurdity, words were exchanged and many times he wanted to hit his head on the glass. His mood started to get worse and worse and if there was one thing that Tobirama regretted more than having accepted to be his brother's godfather, it was listening to him. Talking to Hashirama often solved his problems, except when they were loving, there tended to get worse. He admitted that Hashirama was good for many things and loving advice was not one of them.

— Follow your heart, brother, he is often always right.

Following his heart was not his best plan, the ball was passed to his head, which he decided to leave in the hands of his courage that just laughed. In front of the mirror Tobirama sighed and changed again, his day passed normally and his first destination when leaving home was to go to the Hokage building. A "Good morning" was said as soon as he entered the main room that afternoon and the Uchihas were amidst laughs and jokes with Hashirama. Madara had returned from the mission and can tell by the clothes and the scroll that the reports should be, the first minutes were passed between discreet looks to Izuna who laughed at the interaction of Shodaime and his Left Arm. At some point Hashirama got up and asked Madara to follow him, amid cursing and tugging of hair, both left the room.

Izuna was the first to raise the subject asking about the Ninja Academy project that Hashirama proposed, Tobirama pulled some papers and handed them to the brunette. The first ten minutes went by and he forgot his little internal problem. However, it was like the old saying ... he dictated; everything good is short-lived. And it was only upon hearing the Uchiha's low laugh that the three weeks came back like a slap. Tobirama sighed and closed his eyes and started counting number by number trying to ignore the internal screams, and when opening them Izuna asked if he was okay. The answer, however, was never made, the moment he realized, Izuna was in his arms and his mouth was kissing the other's.

The air was lacking and all that united them after the kiss ended was a thick thread of saliva.

— I like you-

Most of the time he didn't always mean it.  
  
The blow sounded loud and strong, making him turn his face, his right cheek burned immediately and Tobirama tasted the ferrous taste of blood.

— Have you lost your mind ?! - Izuna was panting and his face was hot.

— I…

— What's going on in that windy head of yours? You can't kiss people like that out of nowhere!

— I know. - Tobirama got up and dusted his pants.

— It didn't look like it! - The brunette frowned and clenched his fists. His lips were red with hickeys and bites, and the albino bit his lower lip. His desire was to repeat the dose, but he didn't want to risk another punch.

— I like you, Izuna. he repeated.

— I know!

— Pardon? -The Uchiha's black yukata sleeve was between his lips.

— I said I know! - His arm was lowered and Izuna blushed, Senju doubted he was ashamed.

Tobirama thought he was a healthy man most of the time, so it was easy to ignore his conscience by whistling that he had Hashirama's finger in the middle.

— Like?

— Hashirama-sama told me.

BINGO.

He just didn't turn his face to face his brother, because he didn't want to remember that there was an audience.

— And pretended to be underhanded all the time?

He couldn't control his mouth since he fell in love, he could worry about it later, stopping a second punch was a priority.

— Concealed? Are all Senjus like that, arrogant?

Hashirama's complaint behind the door was ignored.

— Did you know all this time? - Tobirama's eyes narrowed.

— Let go of my wrist. - Izuna looked at him with the same intensity.

Here was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him, Izuna always recruited at the same level.

— I prefer to hold. - His fingers went up his palm and closed under his fingers. — Answer my question, Izuna. - His voice sounded lower.

— I knew it a while ago, in most of it I wanted to sink your face in the ground, so I wanted to know how far you would go. - he smiled when the albino twisted his face in a frown. — I just don't understand why you messed up so much.

— Because I'm an idiot and I still listen to my brother. Tobirama snorted and pinched the middle of his eyes with his fingers.

Both ignored Hashirama's complaint from the hall.

Izuna let out a corner smile and leaned up, stealing another kiss between smiles.

— So this is a yes? he asked as soon as his lips parted.

— Who knows. - Izuna shrugged and approached again, stealing another kiss and this time, there was no euphoria or haste, just two hearts beating so fast in her breasts...

And a Madara Uchiha being prevented by Hashirama from invoking any seal that did nothing less than a beautiful damage to Tobirama for daring to get his hands on his younger brother.

But well, that's another story.


End file.
